


Spite the Devil

by JeSuisPrest



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeSuisPrest/pseuds/JeSuisPrest
Summary: Jamie and Claire's visit to the Black Kirk goes a little differently than planned....
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 25
Kudos: 202
Collections: The Eye Sex Chronicles





	Spite the Devil

[ ](https://ibb.co/ByWcvcx)

The Black Kirk was nothing as she'd imagined it. Her mind held an image of a dank building, dark corners with shadows and cobwebs, the feeling of ghosts around every corner. Instead, she found herself standing in the ruins of a stone building, surrounded by lush green foliage. Only two of the Kirk's walls still stood to their original height; the rest were worn down to low stone ledges, hidden in some places by the overgrown grass. _How strange to think that, even 200 years before my time, there were still stories of the past etched into ancient stone; there was history before history._

It was a surprisingly sunny day for Scotland. The blue of the sky matched Jamie’s eyes, and Claire was suddenly taken back to two nights before, at the castle. Jamie had walked her back to the surgery after listening to Gwyllyn the Bard give a concert in the Great Hall. She'd been delightfully warm and tingly, the effect of spending time in close vicinity to Jamie, perhaps even more so than to the rhenish she'd been chugging all night.

Under the guise of checking the progress of his healing wound, she'd slowly undone his stock, keeping her eyes locked with his the entire time. The tension in the room had been palpable, their breathing hot and heavy, lingering in the air. She'd wanted him then; she could have had him. Their lips had been so close, she could have just leaned in and…"

Claire shook her head, putting a stop to that train of thought before it carried her away again. She’d been drunk and lonely, that was all. It could have been _anybody_ that night and she would have felt the same way.

And yet, she felt it here, still, that pull toward him, as if they were two magnets being forced together against their will. She glanced over at Jamie and smiled, wondering if he felt it, too.

They both dismounted from their horses and walked into the center of the remnants of the building. “It’s so peaceful,” Claire said. She breathed in the fresh air, a mix of wild botanicals and the scent of horses. _And Jamie’s scent_. “It’s not at all what I expected,” she continued, looking at Jamie instead of the scenery around her.

“Well,” Jamie said, “They say Satan’s clever. He’d hardly catch any unsuspecting souls if he laid his trap in bogs and tunnels.”

Claire gave him a curious look. He hadn’t struck her as a superstitious man; in fact, she’d thought him far too intelligent for such nonsense. “Do you actually believe demons live in this place?” she asked, trying to keep her voice light and conversational, hoping her judgment would not be apparent to him.

“Well,” he answered, walking slowly around inside the walls, “I know wee Lindsay and Tammas are not the first boys to sicken or die after a visit up here. To tell the truth, visiting the Black Kirk and living to tell the tale is a way to prove your manhood. Did it myself when I was a lad, with no harm done, but my own cousin fell under the spell and was sick near a week.”

Claire laughed and rolled her eyes. Apparently children were children no matter what the century. Still, they were adults now, and Claire was having a hard time reconciling Jamie’s intelligent eyes with someone who would believe in such things. “You think demons were responsible?” She moved closer to him as he stood outside the walls against what had once been a window, as if he were peering in on her. The image made her heart race.

He looked at her seriously. “I’m an educated man, mistress, if I may be so bold. Maybe no’ as educated as you,” he said, coming back around inside the walls, removing the physical barrier between them. “I had a tutor, a good one. He taught me Latin and Greek and such. Not childhood stories of fairies, devils, waterhorses in lochs." He moved closer to her as he spoke; she could reach out and grab his arm, pull him into her.

"But I am a highlander, born and bred," he went on, "And I dinna believe in tempting fate by making light of Old Nick in his very own kirkyard."

"Tempting fate?" she asked, stepping in closer and closing the distance between them. Her fingers brushed against his and she could have sworn she heard him gasp.

"Aye," he answered in a choked voice. "There are many ways a man can run into temptation." His hand was shaking as it reached up and gently grazed a curl that had fallen out of her ponytail. "Often it's something right in front of him, something beautiful, and irresistible."

Claire could hardly breathe. Her stomach muscles clenched, sending a bolt of sensation down her body, right between her legs. As if acting on their own volition, she felt herself rise on her tiptoes, bringing her lips a hair's breath from his. "What do you do, when you feel temptation?" she asked, breathing her words into his parted lips.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He was so ridiculously unaware of how irresistible he was, Claire couldn't help but tease him.

She stepped back a bit and reached up, pulling the pins from her hair. "Do you know that when _I_ was young, we played a game called _Seven Minutes in Heaven_?"

Jamie gulped, staring at her hair as it cascaded down, loose and wild. "What kind of game was that, Sassenach?"

"Well," she said, untying her cloak. "A boy and a girl would get paired together, " she moved closer to him again, "and they would go in a closet together where it was dark and private. They could do anything they wanted for seven minutes," she reached out and grabbed him by the bottom, pushing their pelvises together,

"Anything?" Jamie asked, hoarsely.

"Anything." Claire reached her other hand down the front, pulling up his kilt and grabbing his erection firmly.

"Holy Mother of Christ, what are ye doin', Sassenach?"

"Spiting the devil," she said as she pressed her lips against his.

For a moment, Jamie didn't react, but as her tongue prodded against his lips, he opened his mouth to her, their tongues wrestling against each other. Her hand began to stroke him and a loud moan escaped his lips. "Christ, Sassenach. We canna do this here!"

"And why not?" she panted into his mouth.

His voice shook and he was only able to speak between heavy breaths. "We arena wed. And what if I got ye with child?"

"There are plenty of things we can do that won't make that a risk," she said, removing her hand from inside his kilt. "But if you want me to stop…"

"No," he said, moving his hand to her ass. "No, I dinna want ye tae stop."

Claire lowered herself to her knees and pushed his kilt aside, shoving the extra material in his hand. Her hand wrapped around the base of his throbbing erection and she looked up at him, locking her eyes with his as she took him in her mouth. "Blessed mother protect us," he sputtered out, his eyes rolling back in his head.

She teased his head with her tongue as she sucked lightly. His hand gripped her hair, his fingers intertwining with her curls. She could feel him attempting, and failing, to keep his breath steady. It was obvious he would not last long, so she attempted to slow things down and draw out his pleasure as much as possible.

Pulling her mouth off of him, she used her tongue to lick him up and down his length, tracing the vein that ran up one side of his cock with the tip of her tongue. With her free hand, she reached underneath him and squeezed his testicles gently, kneading and rolling them in her palm. When Claire looked up again, his eyes were closed, but he seemed to sense her, and they opened again. They were so full of pleasure and something akin to worship that Claire felt an overwhelming urge to fill herself with this man in any way that she could.

She took him wholly in her mouth then, as much as she could with his size. She sucked and moved her mouth in rhythm with her hand at his base. His breathing was ragged and his fingers were digging into her scalp as she fucked him with her mouth, feeling his head crashing against the back of her throat.

" _Iffrin!"_ he shouted; she felt him jerk and then he began emptying into her mouth. She swallowed all that he poured into her before pulling her mouth away with a smug grin on her face.

She gripped his arm to pull herself back up, but he gently pushed her back down, joining her on his knees. "Christ, Claire, ye may have just damned me tae hell, but I dinna think I care." He twined his fingers through her hair again and pulled her toward him, his tongue reaching for her mouth before their lips even met. As he kissed her, he slowly leaned her back until she was lying on the ground underneath him.

He reached down and loosened her stays enough so that he could scoop her breasts out over the top of them, murmuring in Gaelic at the sight of them bare before him. "You can touch them, you know," Claire said breathlessly. Then, demonstrating, she placed her hands on her nipples and stroked them gently between her fingers.

Jamie groaned and pushed her hands aside; he lowered his mouth to one of her breasts, taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking gently. When his tongue brushed against the hardened peak, she gasped. This gave him all the encouragement he needed to begin teasing her, moving back and forth between both nipples, tracing them with his tongue. Claire moaned, her hips rocking involuntarily, as he greedily put as much of her breast in his mouth as would fit, as if he were worshipping her.

"Jamie," she cried out, "Touch me. I need you to touch me."

He looked confused for a moment, but then he noticed her hips arched in the air, and his hand wandered down, reaching under her skirts. She breathed in sharply as his hand reached her wet center. Despite his inexperience, he was eager to please her. As his hand explored the unfamiliar terrain he listened to her reactions, adjusting his technique as she moaned and keened. His fingers found her clit, and she cried out, "Yes! Right there!"

Her hands gripped the grass, pulling it out at root as he slipped one of his long fingers inside her, his thumb still pressing on the bundle of nerves at the apex of her sex. "Jamie, don't stop! Don't stop!" Claire demanded. Every muscle in her body was trembling with anticipation as the tension rose deep inside of her. He slipped a second finger in and she let go, crying out as she pulsed around his fingers.

Slowly she opened her eyes; Jamie’s face was hanging above hers, a goofy, satisfied smile on his face. "Did ye just - "

"Mmmmmmm," Claire answered. She pulled his head down and kissed him languidly.

"I didna ken women could...does it happen every time?"

"Only if the man is a very skilled lover," she answered, giving him a meaningful look.

Suddenly, her focus shifted and she reached up to pull down a leaf from the plant above them. She ripped one off the stem and showed it to Jamie.

"Wood garlic," he told her. "I dinna like the taste of it but some folks find it a treat."

She examined the leaf carefully. "This isn't wood garlic. It's _Convallaria Mahalis,_ Lily of the valley."

"Lily of the valley?" he asked curiously. "I've never heard of it."

Claire sat up and adjusted her skirts. "That's because it's not native to Scotland. The monks that built this place, were they from Germany by chance?"

"Germany?" Jamie’s brows furrowed in confusion.

She shook her head, remembering when she was. "Prussia, I mean."

"Aye," he answered.

"Of course," she said. She stood up quickly and started walking toward the horses.

Jamie scrambled to his feet and jogged after her, knowing that he would follow his strange Sassenach anywhere.


End file.
